I need you
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Se sentía siempre tan solo cuando no estaba Patamon a su lado. Se encogió con su digimon entre sus brazos. Envolviéndolo con delicadeza.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si fuese mío, Angemon saldría más, el Takari sería kanon, y Matt y Tai estarían haciendo cosas de mayores...

Pues esta idea no sé exactamente de dónde salió, creo que estaba bien imágenes de Digimon y vi una de TK abrazando a Angemon y surgió. Sé que es rara, pero bueno, cosas que pasan...

Espero que, pese a la pareja, les guste.

**I need you**

Takeru observó marchar a la chica. Otra vez se quedaba solo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de compañía, sin embargo, a diferencia del resto, él no tenía a nadie a su lado con quien poder estar. No, él estaba solo. Salió al patio de su casa, miró al cielo... Y esperó.

A los pocos segundos apareció una figura volando sobre él. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los suyos del mismo color. Takeru alzó los brazos para recibir a su digimon y darle un abrazo, buscando en él la compañía que necesitaba. Patamon se lanzó, como siempre, para ser acogido por aquellos cálidos brazos que tanto le necesitaban ultimamente.

Se sentía siempre tan solo cuando no estaba Patamon a su lado. Se encogió con su digimon entre sus brazos. Envolviéndolo con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó para que las lágrimas no rodaran por su mejillas. Se sentía tan perdido en aquel instante. Necesitaba a Patamon a su lado de una manera que le asustaba y le tranquilizaba por igual, porque sabía que él siempre estaría a su lado.

Patamon se dejó envolver por aquellos cálidos brazos y se dejó acunar por ellos. Él sabía la pena que envolvía por días a Takeru. La había sentido. Por eso siempre estaba cerca suya, sabía que en cualquier momento el chico miraría al cielo suplicando con su mirada el que fuese a por él.

De repente Takeru notó el calor que desprendía Patamon. Estaba digievolucionando. Se separó de él y le dejó el espacio que necesitaba. Y ante él apareció el bello ángel que era su digimon. Al verlo frente a sí mismo, tan hermoso y tan efímero... Tuvo miedo de perderle. Y sintió el irrefrenable impulso de ir hasta él y refugiarse en sus brazos para toda la vida.

- Takeru... -susurró con voz dulce.

Y el chico de ojos azules como el cielo se lanzó sobre su digimon que le esperó con los brazos abiertos. Transmitía una calidez que le daba paz. Hundió su rostro en su pecho y olvidó todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba harto de luchar y proteger un mundo que cada vez le parecía más vacío, pero que era muy importante para las personas que más quería.

Angemon se sentó en el suelo y acunó al chico que tanto le necesitaba. No sabía qué había pasado para que Takeru se encontrase en aquel estado. Siempre que cerraba los ojos le recordaba sonriendo y animando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Y sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría. Pero ahora eso había cambiado. Cuando había gente a su alrededor mostraba su mejor y más falsa sonrisa, pero que a todos conseguía engañar. Pero en cuanto se quedaba solo, parecía incapaz de curvar los labios para hacer el amago de una sonrisa. Angemon no sabía qué había cambiado en su vida. Y eso no podía soportarlo.

Por eso se había convertido en un ritual el que le abrazase durante horas, aguantando el llanto. Pero ahora que era Angemon, sus fuerzas para ello se habían destruido y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Y el digimon sólo podía abrazarle y acariciar sus cortos cabellos rubios como si fuese de porcelana y pudiese romperse en cualquier momento.

- Ojalá tu pena desaparezca con tus lágrimas.

Pero sabía que no ocurriría, que al día siguiente volvería a buscar sus brazos en busca de un consuelo que parecía desaparecer cuando no estaba con el chico. Y él no sabía qué hacer.

- Estoy perdido -dijo entre sollozos ahogados-. Perdido para siempre.

Angemon besó sus cabellos.

- Y no sé qué hacer...

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos tiempos maravillosos en lo que Takeru reía junto al resto? Eran tiempos en los que estaban juntos y se divertían juntos. Sin embargo ahora todos vivían casi sin saber unos de otros. Después de lo que habían pasado juntos. Todos tenían a alguien a quien amar, menos Takeru que cada vez mostraba menos interés en el resto del mundo.

Angemon sintió entonces la intensa mirada de Takeru sobre él. Su llanto se había detenido. El chico sintió la necesidad de saber si tenía aquellos mismos ojos azules o habrían cambiado, cosa que le asustó tremendamente. Quería ver los ojos de Patamon. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto amor le dedicaban. Aquellos ojos azules que se desvivían por él. Aquellos ojos azules que le daban fuerza para sonreír, aunque sólo fuese para no preocupar al resto. Necesitaba ver sus ojos.

- Quiero ver tus ojos -pidió con voz apagada.

Su petición era rara, pues nadie nunca antes le había hecho tal súplica al ángel. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no dudó ni un instante en llevar una de sus manos hacia el casco para quitárselo lentamente. Poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro pálido. Y al verlo, de repente, Takeru sintió como le embargaba una extraña sensación de paz.

Los ojos de Angemon seguían siendo azules como el cielo. Nada había cambiado en ellos. Su mirada seguía siendo agradable y llena de aquel afecto que tanto necesitaba.

Sus ojos azules le miraron con preocupación, pero llenos de amor. Ante aquello, la soledad despareció, al igual que la confusión. Y todo parecía tener un nuevo sentido.

Y entonces sólo quedó paz. Una paz que lo llenaba todo. Que le proporcionaba la calidez que luchaba por retener en cada abrazo que le daba a su digimon. Aquella mirada lo significó todo para él. Y deseó que aquellos ojos tan profundos como el mar no desapareciesen nunca, ni que esos brazos que le resguardaban le dejasen ir.

Se acomodó mejor.

- Angemon, no me dejes nunca -pidió con voz suave.

La tristeza había desaparecido y parecía que sólo quedaba el amor que siempre sintió por él.

El mundo de ambos cambió con sólo una mirada. La esperanza volvió a brillar en sus ojos y todo recobró el sentido perdido. Y no importó nada. Porque había encontrado aquello que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente, aquello por lo que había abandonado su vida y su sonrisa.

Acercó sus labios a los de su digimon hasta unirlos en un cálido beso. Angemon le recibió con igual intensidad y calma. Fue un beso desesperado, pero lleno de tranquilidad. No había prisas y ambos lo sabían.

- Te quiero -susurro Takeru con seguridad.

Angemon asintió y acarició su mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero.

Sí, con aquel beso, todo había quedado claro entre ellos, llenando el vacío de sus vidas y dándole una nueva razón a todo. Y ambos supieron que estaban atados al otro de la manera más dulce que podía existir. Siempre había sido así, sólo que ahora los dos lo sabían.

**Fin**

Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora sólo pido un review, aunque sólo sea para decirme de dónde saqué semejante idea tan descabellada.


End file.
